Feild Trip
by drippingxwithxsin
Summary: Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel are attending a field trip to Chicago. Axel and Roxas, tired of their friends’ obliviousness, decide to take matters into their own hands to get the two together. SoraXRiku Akuroku. Better summary inside.
1. Making Arrangements

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters used in this story. But I did come up with the plot.

Pairings: SoraXRiku, AkuRoku.

Rating: M for mature. Their will be at least two lemons and they will be explicit as 1) I don't know how to write without detail, 2)Lemons are pointless if their not juicy  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Beta: I must give credit to Simxplyxbroxken for having the patients to beta my story.

SUMMARY: Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel are attending a field trip to Chicago. Axel and Roxas, tired of their friends' obliviousness, decide to take matters into their own hands to get the two together. Using Axel's cunning and Roxas' intelligence they set the whole week up so the two will have plenty of time alone together. But will their plans backfire? Will Riku or Sora find out what the duo is up to? And what happens when someone slips a mysterious substance into Roxas' drink at a rave? 

**Making Arrangements **

A bell rang in the small cramped classroom, causing the petite jittery female teacher behind the black desk to jump. She shook her head nervously before clearing her throat to capture the attention of her class.

"O-Okay so make sure your forms are turned in for our field trip, and I will see you all tomorrow morning." She said meekly as chairs scraped against the floor, papers and backpacks rustled, and students' voices and laughter roared as they all rushed out of the classroom. All but four that was.

The four remaining boys made up the most unusual group of friends in Oni High, but no one dared challenge them since one of their ringleaders father held a lot of influence in Lancaster, Ohio. Riku was also the school hotshot, a total smartass, and rather un-noticing of anyone who wasn't in their little group. None the less, he had girls fawning over his perfection. They were hypnotized by his head turning Caribbean blue eyes, his shoulder length platinum blonde hair, and his perfectly smooth pale skin.

Axel was the other 'ringleader' in the small group. His family was less influential then the Tottori family but he held school influence by fear. He wasn't a bully, but his pyromaniacal tendencies had people avoiding contact with the teen. This, however, was not enough to contain the fan girls. With his thick flaming red hair that stuck out in a style that strangely resembled that of a porcupine, his slightly tanned skin, and his striking emerald eyes he was able to seize the heart of almost any girl in school.

Sora and Roxas were the twins of the group; they looked quite similar but their personalities were polar opposites. Roxas was the older of the two by a couple of minutes and took on the role of a depressed emo kid. He was known to be very antisocial but was able to uphold a moderate fan club as well. He had pleasing yet rather unrevealing cyan blue eyes, scruffy dusty blonde hair that was rather disheveled and pointing in one general direction, and smooth olive toned skin.

His twin Sora had the same eyes only a slightly deeper azure blue color. He had gravity defying spiky chestnut hair, and perfect tan skin, and as far as personality went Sora was rather bouncy and friendly. He had an aura that radiated innocence and drew people to him, naturally expanding into one of his own rather generous fan clubs.

They all sat in a cluster of desks in the middle of the classroom waiting for the teacher and last group of students to exit before continuing their conversation.

"So Riku, you and Axel are going on this fieldtrip right?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

"Of course, we would never pass up an opportunity to get out of school for a week, besides it actually sounds like fun for once. I love Chicago." Riku told him, his heart fluttering as Sora smiled softly at him.

Axel looked over to Sora's brother who seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Roxas you're going?" he asked, slightly disbelieving. Roxas never seemed the school spirit type.

Roxas looked up from the spot on the wall he had been staring at and into the emerald green eyes "Sora is making me go." He said sounding uncaring.

Sora rolled his eyes, "you know you secretly want to go you just wont admit it." He said rather confidently.

Roxas shrugged; he would never admit to anyone that he secretly wanted to go on this field trip because he wanted to see Romeo and Juliet at Shakespeare's theater. It was far too embarrassing and Sora would never let him live it down.

Riku smiled at Sora when a thought came to him. He smirked turning to Axel. "Hey Axel, were still on for the rave right?"

Axel looked up, his malicious pyromaniac grin now perfectly fit upon his face. "Hell yeah!" was his simple yet keen reply. "How bout' you two?" he asked, turning to the twins, his sinister smile still in place.

Sora's face visibly paled "R-rave? Aren't those things dangerous, not to mention illegal. One of us could get raped or worse, k-killed." He stammered.

Axel rolled his eyes "I would never let anything happen to you." Riku said in a reassuring voice and putting a protective hand on his small shoulder. Roxas scooted away from the two rolling his eyes.

"You going Rox?" His head shot up to look at the red head who was looking at him with what (he thought) seemed like hope.

"Sure." he answered in his usual monotone voice, as not to seem like he really wanted to go. "How are we suppose to get past the teachers?" Sora asked, fear returning to his crystal blue eyes at the thought of being caught sneaking out to an illegal rave.

Riku laughed, amused at his innocence, "Axel and I have been sneaking around since we were four, there is no way we would get caught." He replied in a confident tone. Sora sighed, still unconvinced by Riku's certainty.

"Sora, Do you remember that whole bomb threat incident from last month?" Axel asked smirking as the brunette paled. Of course he remembered. He had been terrified and made Riku spend the night for fear they might have been after them. "That was all devised by yours truly!" he said pompously.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Riku who was grinning sheepishly at his friend. "You?…?" Sora asked, his lower lip protruding and quivering.

"Sorry." he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as Sora punched him on his muscular arm.

"I was scared!"

"I know."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh putting down his wall of impassiveness "Nice work," he said looking at Axel and regretting his statement almost instantly.

Axels smile swelled and his heartbeat doubled as he watched the blonde laughing lightly. "Thanks" he said, trying to quiet his hammering heart and figure out just why he was acting like this.

It was Riku's turn to smirk as he noticed his friends sudden daze and turned to Roxas, saving Axel the need to form a coherent sentence. "It was pretty ingenious." He said in the same vain demeanor. "We even had Sora convinced." He placed his hand on the brunettes shoulder once more.

"Sora is so naïve you could tell him the earth was a cube and he would believe you." Roxas said attempting to control his laughter.

"Would not." Sora huffed sticking his tongue out in his brothers direction, causing all of them to laugh except Sora, who continued pouting.

Once Axel contained his outburst he looked over to the clock above the door. "Oh, I think you two just missed the bus."

"Shit!" Roxas swore rather loudly, grabbing his white and black checkered backpack from the table that he was leaning on and slinging it over his shoulder. "Now we have to walk."

Axel held out an arm to catch the blonde in his tracks. "I'll drive you." He offered: smiling in what Roxas thought was an overly sweet manner.

This caused Riku to erupt in laughter again. "I wouldn't drive with him unless your suicidal." He informed Roxas trying horribly to control his laughter. Axel attempted a none to effective(yet somehow still adorable) pout causing Riku to laugh even harder.

"Still haven't perfected that yet." Riku said in his arrogant mocking voice.

"I'm not that bad." Axel said defending himself.

Riku shook his head "Every time you get in a car with Axel it is a near death experience." He said jestingly looking over at Roxas.

"I think I'll risk it, plus I always kind of wanted to know what it feels like to die." Axel huffed this time.

"Well do what ever you want. I'm walking. Sora you want to come?" He asked in what he hoped wasn't an overly egger voice. Sora's face brightened at Riku's offer and he grabbed his sky blue Jan Sport back pack, rushing over to join his friend.

"I would love a walk! I think I'm getting fat." He said poking his stomach.

"You're a stick, which I am still unable to understand, as you eat the same amount as a killer whale." Sora giggled slightly as Riku chivalrously opened the door for him before turning back to wave at the other two readjusting his own deep grey backpack before striding after Sora.

Axel shook his head "idiots." he murmured under his breath.

Roxas nodded "Do you think either of them could be anymore oblivious?" he asked thoughtfully, while stepping around to the other side of the desk.

"That's impossible." He said laughing. "Maybe we should help them, you know, give them a little push." He said his smirk coming back into play.

"How?" Roxas asked, looking over at his friend who was still grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Starting with this trip." He said, casting Roxas a wink; that in any other case would have been taken suggestively.

"What are you planning?" he asked, sounding slightly interested.

"Well, first, we're going to have to shuffle the room arrangements around slightly."

"What?" Roxas asked cynically

"I'm going to make it so they will have to share a room." He said slowly, clearly pronouncing each syllable.

Roxas hit him in the back of the head "And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" He asked unconvinced.

"I happen to be very skilled in computer hacking." He said proudly. Roxas raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay well my cousin's boyfriend is a professional hacker and he taught me the basics."

Roxas rolled his eyes but followed as Axel walked over to the teachers computer. Axel placed himself in the computer chair as Roxas stood behind him slightly leaning over his shoulder so he was able to prop himself up on the desk with his palms.

Axel strummed his long slender fingers against the keyboard a moment before a smile reached his lips. He quickly entered a password and user name that was a mere blur to Roxas, whose jaw dropped as the computer began to load. Axel leaded back in the computer chair, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his good work. He looked over at the blonde who still had a shocked look on his face

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Surprisingly…yes." Roxas said, not daring to look over at the red head who was now smirking even broader with triumph.

The formal blue desktop and standard arrangement of 20 some odd icons slowly appeared on the screen.

Axel leaned forward and grabbed the mouse. He opened a web browser and proceeded through the list of previously searched sites grinning at some of them before identifying and selecting the one he wanted. An elegant web page with the words The Ritz Carlton in the upper left hand corner appeared on the screen. After selecting the reservations tab he hit another one labeled 'previous reservations'.

Roxas watched in awe as his friend pulled up a black box with white letters that made no sense to him. Axel, however, understood and was back to the web page entering a number of sorts into a bar. A second later a map of the third floor showed up with more tabs. He chose the tab titled rearrange and was this time presented with a list of names and room numbers.

"Just as I thought," he said as he came upon Roxas' and Sora's names, "she roomed the two of you together and I'm willing to bet she probably made the senseless choice of allowing Riku and I to share a room." Sure enough, their dotty teacher had made that very mistake. He effortlessly switched the rooms before hitting another tab and clicking on Riku's name

"I figure one more push couldn't hurt." he said grinning.

"What push?" Roxas asked.

"I'll just change their room arrangements a little more so that they have to share a single bed." He said in an evil voice.

A smirk passed on to Roxas this time "Because that's not going over board at all."

"Of course not, Sora might not think much of sharing a bed with Riku but it's sure to torture Riku into action." He said maliciously.

Roxas thought for a moment before a corrupt smile crossed his face as well "Doesn't help Riku much that Sora likes to sleep in his boxers." Ha added wickedly.

"This trip is going to be so much fun my dear Roxy."

He let the nickname slide, knowing full well it would only provoke Axel more and allowed himself to smile "If they don't move forward on this trip I'm going to have to strangle them both."

"Oh I'll help with that." Axel said happily as he turned the computer off. "We'd better head home before they get suspicious and wonder what has happened to us."

"Yeah probably." He agreed, moving his backpack so it was slung comfortably over one shoulder. Axel walked over to the door and held it open as Riku had previously done. "After you." He said. Roxas shook his head as he walked through the open door.

"I'm parked in the left lot." Axel told Roxas stepping into stride with him. They walked in relative silence through the school hallways until they reached the parking lot. Roxas allowed Axel to lead him through the parking lot.

Roxas looked around the line of scattered cars vaguely wondering which car was Axel's until he saw Axel stop in front of a flaming red mustang. Roxas halted behind the crimson car, mouth agape, it wasn't until then that he realized he had never seen Axel's car before, probably because Riku was always the one to pick him and Sora up. Axel looked over at his friend smiling, at his awestruck face.

"She wont bite you know." he said, placing the key into the lock on the door. Roxas felt the heat rush to his face as he moved to the passenger side of the car and slid in setting is backpack on the ground in front of his feet, Axel doing the same a second later.

Axel put the keys into the ignition, jarring both Roxas and the car. Roxas quickly remembered Riku's advice and reached for his seat belt. Axel looked over and smirked at the blonde who only now seemed to second guess his original decision.

He laughed lightly as he pulled the car into reverse and skillfully pulled out of his spot and around the dozen or so remaining cars until they were out of the parking lot. Roxas sighed; he wasn't bad at all. He relaxed his grip on the seat belt.

Axel's maniacal grin returned as he pressed his foot on the gas, accelerating to a speed of 95mph. Roxas' death grip returned to the seatbelt and he used his other hand to clutch the 'oh-shit-handle'.

Axel couldn't help but smile at his friends distress as he reached forward and flipped on the radio. Blaring music poured out, causing the already uneasy blonde to jump, and the amused red head to laugh.

Roxas sent Axel an un-noticed death glare in the direction of his friend who was busy rapping his hands against the steering wheel in time to the music. Roxas grumbled, afraid to look out the window thinking his lunch might come up again. He faintly registered the change in song as he was concentrating on the floor. What he did hear made him completely forget the dangerous speed the car was traveling at and he looked up.

_"Come to me  
Play with me  
Can't you see  
I'm just the sex machine."_

Roxas blushed at his friends crude words, hanging his head and covering his face with his hair to hide it from the red head who continued singing.

_"Come  
Sex  
Play  
Sex  
Can't  
Sex  
Sex machine." _

None of these vulgar lyrics, however, were anywhere enough to prepare the already blushing Roxas from what was next to come in the song.

_"Aaaaaaahhhh  
Aaaahhhh  
Oooohhhh  
Aaaahhhh  
Ohhhh yesssss  
Ohhhhhh yeeeeeesssssssssss."_

Axel didn't even have the modesty to speak these lines. He actually moaned them, surprising the huddled blonde greatly by arousing him. He curled away from Axel, mentally chastising himself for thinking that way about a friend.

The red head looked over at Roxas, a concerned look spreading over his face "Are you okay?" he asked loudly over the music.

"Y-yeah I think so." He lied trying to get rid of the annoying growing heat in his face.

"What's wrong?" he said, not buying his friends lie for a minute.

"Your going 50 miles over the speed limit." He complained, not really even thinking about the dangerous nature of his friends driving at the moment.

"Fast is fun though."

"Haven't you ever been caught?"

"Nope "I'm illusive." He said smiling evilly once again.

Roxas blinked now able to lift his head and look at him "Wow I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

Axel faked a look of hurt pulling it off surprisingly well "I'm not stupid." His tone matched Hammy's voice from_ Over The Hedge_ perfectly.

Roxas yet again rolled his eyes as a smile cracked his face at his friends childish nature.

Axel smiled as well as he skillfully pulled to the curb in front of Roxas' house not jerking the car at all. "Here we are." He said in a flight attendant fashion. Looking out of his windshield. "Looks like we're just in time to." He said pointing to the corner. Sure enough Riku and Sora had just rounded the corner and were now walking towards the house .

"You coming in?" Roxas asked, his hand hovering over the handle of the door.

"Sure." He said, opening his door and sliding out. Roxas pulled his own handle smiling for an unknown reason as he slid out of the car.

Sora and Riku had now reached the front of the house. They stood across from Axel and Roxas casting them both scrutinizing looks as if trying to pick something out of their usual behavior.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other questioningly. They both shrugged and turned back to the other two looking puzzled.

The sound of a door opening made them all look up at the house.

"Sora, Roxas get your a-Axel, Riku I'm so glad to see you two!" she said, walking down the porch steps. She was a beautiful woman with long dusty blonde hair that would have fallen halfway down her back but was pulled up neatly in a dark purple hair tie. She also had dazzling eyes, a shade between that of her twins, and a petite figure with smooth olive skin.

She walked over to the teens who were staring at her, still shocked by her sudden appearance, and brought Riku and Axel into a bone crushing hug "I missed you two so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"Um…mom, it's only been three days." Sora said, smiling sympathetically at Riku.

"I know that!" she said glaring at her son "but it feels like so much longer."

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Bailey." Axel said, fooling no one except their mother with his chivalry.

"Axel, now how many times have I told you call me mom Riku does and your over here just as often as him."

"Sorry, mom." He said trying not to smile at their usual routine as she took another opportunity to hug him again.

She released him a moment later looking at the two taller teens "Now you must stay for dinner." She said rather forcefully but never losing her comforting smile.

"Sure mom." They both said in unison, knowing better then to refuse the twins' mom anything.

"Great!" she exclaimed overly happy "I'll go finish, it should be done in an ten minutes I'll call you then." She said very quickly, before rushing off back into the house.

"Your mom still on those hyper tension pills?" Riku asked once she had disappeared beyond the door.

Sora and Roxas both laughed "she quit them yesterday. She said she didn't like how they made here feel." Roxas said. They all laughed, turning to walking into the house and in the living room.

It was a large homey room with contemporary décor. There was a slick black entertainment center with a 60 inch plasma screen T.V. A large tan sofa with blue and brown accent pillows sat in the middle of the room with two matching chairs scattered on the other side.

Riku plopped himself down gracefully onto the couch, followed not-so-gracefully by Sora. Axel and Roxas took their prospective seat on the two arm chairs.

"So do you guys want me to pick you both up tomorrow morning?" Riku asked the twins.

"Sure." Sora replied cheerily. "It would be a lot easier then lugging all of those bags on the bus."

"Why cant I drive?" Axel asked in a sad voice.

Roxas' eyes noticeably widened "Riku lives closer." He said quickly

"Yeah and I'll be able to actually get them there on time." Riku said "You may be a speed demon but that still can't make up for leaving 45 minutes late." Axel childishly stuck out his tongue at him as the twins' mom walked in.

"Dinner is ready guys." She said in her usual hyper voice.

"Good I'm starving." Said Roxas, getting up from his chair.

"Me too." Axel agreed, following Roxas' suit.

"Your always hungry Axel." Sora said.

"So are you." Riku pointed out.

They all laughed and walked into the kitchen.


	2. Excursions

**Excursions**

"Roxyyy…" Sora whined loudly in the sleeping blondes' ear, "we have to get going today's our field trip, remember?"

"Mmmmm," the blonde mumbled pulling one of his pillows over his head in an attempt to muffle the annoying noise. Sora huffed, he hated having to wake up his twin, it was near impossible. He put his hands on his hips indignantly.

"Riku is coming to get us in 30 minutes and you're not even up yet." He said yanking a pillow out from under Roxas' head and hitting him with it.

"Sora stop!" the blonde squeaked squirming away from his non-relenting brother and his pillow "I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled jumping up from the bed.

"Good." Sora said standing up and smiling at his twin happily.

"You just don't want me to make you look bad in front of Riku, because you like him." Roxas grumbled to himself. Sora chucked the pillow that was still in his possession at the back of his brother's head.

"I heard that." He said crossly.

"It's true." Roxas defended using his newly acquired pillow as a shield against any probable objects his brother could chose to turn into a weapon.

"Is not," Sora fought back childishly.

Roxas lowered the pillow to look at his brother with disbelief in his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you no longer like Riku, the same Riku that has been your best friend and 'secret' crush for more years than you can even remember?"

Sora looked at the floor unwilling to meet his brother's intense gaze "Exactly. Now get out so I can change, and not make you look bad in front of your lover boy." Sora shot him a death glare but left silently anyway wondering why Roxas always seemed to win arguments like these ones.

Roxas watched his brother retreating form and closed the door behind him quietly sighing "I really hope this helps you Sora."

Roxas ran down the stairs at the thud he heard, flying through the living room and dining room coming to a skidding halt in the kitchen. Riku was laying sprawled eagle on the kitchen floor in a hysterical Sora's arms who was muttering apologies repeatedly in his ear. He looked over to Axel who was leaning against the wall, trying with all his might not to laugh.

"What happened here?" he asked the amused redhead. Axels gaze shifted from the two on the floor to the blonde for the first time that morning and instantly regretting it.

Roxas stood there his eyes confused looking at Axel in a questioning manner. His olive cheeks were slightly tinged with red and his breath was coming out in soft pants from the adrenaline of the crash. He hadn't had enough time to dress properly and his unzipped pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips at risk of falling off completely and worse even he wasn't wearing boxers, his barely sculpted chest rising and falling at a heightened rate.

The sight was erotic and it was all Axel could do to suppress a moan as the image traveled straight to his libido.

"Axel!" Roxas snapped "What happened?" he said sounding rather impatient.

'Damn that kid, getting me all worked up just over his looks' he thought shaking his head and trying to ignore his new problem using his hand discretely to try and hide it from Roxas. "Well Riku and I came early to come and get you, and Riku thought it would be funny to scare Sora." He said rolling his eyes, refusing to look at the blonde "So we snuck in the kitchen and when Sora came in Riku jumped out at him, but Sora freaked, grabbed a frying pan and hit him in the head with it."

They both looked down at the still sobbing Sora who was still holding a now rising Riku in a tight grip.

"Mhhhmmm…what happened." Riku asked rubbing his eyes "my head."

"Riku you're alive!" Sora cried relived "I thought I had killed you when I hit you with the pan. I was so worried." He said using one hand to wipe his tear stained face but still holding Riku tightly with the other one.

"No, I'm okay I just have a splitting headache." Riku assured him clutching his head.

"I'll get you some medicine just go sit at the table and wait." He said reluctantly letting go of Riku and scrambling to his feet.

"Thanks." Riku said gruffly getting to his feet and staggering to the table. "Is it just me or is your entire kitchen spinning?"

"I can see that my presence is not necessary here so I am going to go finish changing." Roxas said laughing as he walked out of the kitchen

Axel shrugged and went to join Riku at the table still contemplating how he was so affected by the blonde. "You okay?" he asked Riku sitting down.

"Yeah I'll live." He said still clutching his throbbing head.

Roxas walked down the stairs this time fully dressed in tight dark jeans and a snug black tee-shirt with Johnny Depp from Pirates of the Caribbean.

He walked into the kitchen finding Riku, Sora, and Axel all sitting around their small kitchen table eating what appeared to be a large stack of pancakes. He walked in silently taking a seat in the chair next to Axel not bothering to eat this early in the morning.

"Good morning boy,." came the cheerful voice of his mother who was now gliding into the kitchen. "Are you all enjoying the breakfast?

"

"Yes, thank you, mom." Riku said smiling at her.

"Good I have to go run some errands so I'll see you boys when you get back she said kissing each of them atop the head "Don't forget to call when you get there." They nodded as she swept out of the kitchen.

Riku looked down at his watch "Well it looks like its time for us to go too." he said standing up with his plate in his hand.

"Right," Sora agreed standing up also and taking the plate from Riku's hands and setting it on his own before walking over to the sink and rinsing them off.

Riku walked behind him, "Where are your bags?" He asked leaning in closer so he didn't have to talk too loudly since his head was still throbbing.

"In the foyer," Sora replied shivering at the close proximity of Riku's mouth to his ear. Riku noticed and stepped back quickly and silently walked off to the foyer mistaking Sora's shiver as a sign of rejection.

Sora frowned as Riku left thinking he had made Riku uncomfortable. 'Maybe I'm being too obvious. Can he tell I like him?' he thought.

Roxas had stood up and moved to stand next to his brother comfortingly quickly noticing the worry that had dawned on Sora's face. "He's the only one who doesn't know." Roxas said comfortingly making Sora wonder briefly how Roxas had seemed to have read his mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Positive," he said stretching.

"Oh my god Roxy you're pregnant?" Sora said in a fake voice of shock Roxas' hand came up to meet the back of the brunettes head but he smiled at his brother's childishness none the less.

"Lets go get this over with I'm still tiered and I plan on sleeping on the bus." Roxas said yawning.

"So your not going to entertain me?" Sora asked mimicking disappointment.

"Nope I'm leaving that up to Riku. Just remember Sora don't let him do anything to you that you don't want him to." He said pausing to see Sora blush and reach out for something to hit Roxas with.

"You know what scratch that, don't let him anything to you that mom wouldn't approve of since I know you're secretly dieing for him to touch you." He said teasingly ducking the fork that was thrown in his direction.

"Your mean Roxy," He said before turning to walk toward the foyer.

"Alright," he said sounding defeated. "Let him do what he wants but be safe and use protection." This time he had to doge a knife. He laughed and followed Sora into the foyer joining the other two boys who were discussing something. They went silent as the other two entered the room.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked Sora more so than Roxas who just rolled his eyes at their obliviousness.

"Yep," Sora replied happily all traces of sadness gone completely.

"Good." Riku said picking up Sora's sky blue duffel bag of the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's get going then." He said strode out the front door followed obediently by Sora.

Roxas hung back for a second with Axel. "We're still going to go through with this right?" he asked looking up at Axel.

"Of course, unless you don't want to that is."

"Good." was all he said as he bent down to pick up his own black duffel bag.

"Let me." Axel said with out thinking and bending down to pick it up for his friend.

"Thanks." He said going to open the door. 'This trip should be fun.' He thought to himself.

They all boarded the large Grey hound the school had rented for the trip and proceeded to a secluded part in the back of the bus.

Axel and Roxas seated themselves in the farther to seats leaving their other two confused friends to sit in the front to seats facing them. They waited for their teachers instructions in silence.

A few minutes later their teacher clambered on to the bus. "Alright students, quite down." She attempted meekly over the voices of her students.

It took their teacher a few more attempts and a loud whistle from the bus driver to get the students to finally quiet down. "I am going to be going around with information packets that have you room arrangements and key cards in them so we will be able to go right to our rooms, change quickly, and head out to the restaurant for dinner."

Sora and Riku were to busy watching the teacher to notice the smirk shared between Axel and Roxas at the mention of room arrangements. When they turned around in their seats they looked away quickly wiping the smirks from their faces.

"I wonder who I'll end up being roomed with." Sora said thoughtfully while looking out the window.

"Probably your brother." Said Riku in what he hoped had come out a obvious tone. Axel however was able to hint the slight sadness that had shown through and smirked.

"Then who will you be with Riku?" Sora asked looking back at him.

"Well It's a high probability that our teacher quite absentmindedly paired Axel and I together, which will in no doubt end up being he worst choice, because we will surely reek havoc the entire trip." He said nonchalantly as Axel nodded in agreement allowing himself to smirk seemingly thinking of said havoc that would occur.

"I can just picture the floor of your room coming down on top of the check in desk and you two smiling stupidly in the middle of the wreckage going lets do that again." Roxas said laughing slightly.

"We wouldn't destroy property." Axel said matter-of-factly "That would cost us money. We'd settle for permanently scarring our teacher and peers."

Roxas rolled his eyes and Sora giggled as the teacher came by them handing each of them a manila envelope before moving to the next set of students.

Sora slit the seal of his envelope and pulled out a white sheet of paper. His eyes scanned the paper as smile spread across Roxas face who quickly whipped it away.

He looked up at Riku. "I'm roomed with you." He said surprise in his voice.

Riku's eyes narrowed as he hastily opened his own envelope and pulled out an identical piece of paper and read it. "That's odd," he said "who are you two roomed with?" he asked.

Roxas pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing before opening his own envelope and retrieving his own piece of paper and pretending to scan it. "Him." He said casually pointing to Axel.

"Maybe she's smarter than we expected." Axel shrugged "Doesn't bother me, does it bother you Riku?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Riku sent a death glare in his best friend direction "Not at all." He said curtly.

"Good." Axel said smiling to counter Riku's tone. "Problem solved, nap time."

"Amen." Roxas said leaning his set back and curling up in a ball.

Sora and Riku just shook their heads. "Movie?" Riku asked Sora.

"Sure." He said happily. Riku turned to grab the portable DVD player and felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward. He pulled the DVD player out along with two sets of headphones and a bulging silver CD holder.

He handed the case to Sora. "Your choice," he said smiling and turning again to plug in the DVD player.

Sora absent mindedly unzipped the case thinking to himself 'If I chose a scary movie I can grab his hand, No he knows I don't like them. But if I chose a chick flick, if he has any, he'll laugh at me. Comedies are always good.'

He flipped open to a page towards the end as a smile crossed over his face 'perfect'. He slid the disk out of its page handing it to Riku.

"The notebook?" Riku asked taking it from Sora.

"It's funny." he said defending himself and his movie.

"And depressing," Riku added as he put the DVD in the player. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright but I get to chose the next one."

"Fair enough," Sora said curling his legs up and using his jacket to cover himself before settling in to watch the movie.

Tears splashed down Sora's face as the end credits rolled down the screen. His tear streaked eyes wondered over to Riku whose own eyes were only slightly shimmering. "You're so heartless Riku." Sora accused. "This is the saddest movie ever made and you don't even shed a tear." He said sniffling. 

Riku shook his head smiling slightly. "I've already seen this movie loads of times with you. And I did cry the first five times." He said defending himself.

Sora huffed he still remembered the first time he had seen Riku cry all too clearly. It was just the two of them going to the movies because, Roxas had gotten sick and Axel had been grounded.

When they got to the movies they realized they were the only two guys in the theater. One woman had even came up too them and told them what a cute couple they made, causing Sora to blush.

But as the movie ended Sora turned to look at Riku and his heart had stopped. Riku's though shield had dissolved completely leaving him looking unguarded. It was in that moment that Sora had realized for the first time, he loved his best friend.

He shuddered at the memory lapse as Riku spoke. "Well looks like we get to watch my movie now." He grabbed his CD case once ore and unzipped it. Sora vaguely wondered what Riku would choose silently hoping he wouldn't chose a horror flick as he turned to a page in the middle somewhere.

Sora's eyes fell upon the DVD closest to him and smiled. He knew it wasn't what Riku was going to choose but he smiled anyways knowing the only reason he carried it in his case was because Sora had asked him to.

Riku looked over at Sora wondering weather or not Sora would be able to handle The Ring. He noticed Sora smiling down at Finding Nemo and sighed as he felt his choice slip through his fingers.

'He'd be too afraid of The Ring anyways' he thought justifying it to himself in his head.

"How does Finding Nemo sound?" he asked smiling when he saw the look of surprise cover Sora's face.

In a second however surprise turned to excitement as a smile spread over his face "Good…but…" he paused looking concerned about something and Riku just smiled even more.

"We can skip the beginning if you want." He offered trying not to laugh as Sora looked up at him again relief on his face.

"Okay. Thanks, I don't like it when they kill his mom it's so sad."

"Me either." Riku said smiling glad that he was the one who was making Sora smile like that.

"I love that movie." Sora sighed as he stretched in his chair.

Riku shook his head trying not to laugh. "It's my favorite cartoon." He admitted smiling. 'Although it's probably only because you like it' he mused to himself.

Sora looked at Riku questioningly. "Was that the movie you really wanted to watch?" he asked.

Riku did some quick thinking and came up with an impressive lie. One look into Sora's eyes however made it vanish completely from his mind.

"No." he said truthfully wondering why he was unable to lie to his best friend. "Truthfully I wanted to watch The Ring but I knew you wouldn't like it ."

Sora blushed looking away from Riku. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Sora," Riku said felling bad for upsetting Sora. "If it would have bothered me I wouldn't have done it." He said reassuringly adding a smile to show he was being genuine.

Sora smiled softly. "It's normal to be afraid of scary movies right?" he asked looking intently at Riku.

"Of course Sora, Loads of people are." He said smiling at the brunette and ruffling his spikes in a comforting manner as a voice came over the PA.

"Students we are 10 minutes from the hotel, please gather your belongings and get ready to go to your rooms."

Sora and Riku looked over at the other two who were still sounding asleep. Sometime during the long ride Roxas had shifted over and now his head was rested on Axels shoulder, Axels head resting comfortably atop Roxas'.

They look so cute like that, we should take a picture!" he said happily pulling out his small digital camera and quickly snapping a picture without the flash.

"Good thing the lighting on the bus is good." He said looking at his picture and smiling. "I have to go to the bathroom Riku can you wake them up please?" he asked.

"Sure." Riku said smirking as an idea came to him.

"Great, be right back." He promised before leaving.

Riku moved stealthily over to the two sleeping boys smirk still firmly in place. Carefully he shifted Roxas' body so that it was facing Axle's and leaned him against his chest. He slowly unfurling Roxas' hand and placed it Directly on Axels Crotch smirking wider as Roxas' hand subconsciously clenched around it. He thanked the gods that the two were sound sleepers as Axel groaned. He moved Axel's arms so that they were draped around Roxas' small back putting his hands directly on Roxas' ass. Axel unintentionally pulled Roxas closer hands now firmly grasping him.

He stood back admiring his handy work before pulling out his own slightly larger digital camera. He took a picture not bothering to turn the flash off.

"Their still asleep man these two would sleep through a hurricane." He thought wondering the best way in which to wake them up when his prayers were answered.

Cotton Eye Joe came loudly over the speakers filling the bus with loud irritating music. Riku smirked at his good fortune as he saw the two slowly stir. He quickly left to go join Sora before the two could fully wake.


	3. The Prophecy in Preparations

**The Prophecy in Preparations**

"Mmm…" Axel mumbled attempting to shut out the noise invading his ears, while pulling his pillow closer. He sighed deeply taking in the scent of warm vanilla and some other exotic unnamable scent, smiling slightly to himself.

"Hmm…" Roxas groaned. He hated this song. He buried his face deeper into his pillow attempting to drown out the intruding racket. He breathed in vaguely noticing the strong smell of cinnamon mixed with another mysterious scent he couldn't quite place.

'Wait my pillow doesn't smell like this!' His eyes shot open to reveal equally as shocked emerald ones. It took a second for him to notice the suggestiveness of their position. The fact that the object in his hand was Axels' crotch, and that Axel's own hand were currently taking up the position of violating his ass, seemed to have startled him immensely by arousing him. He could have even sworn he had felt Axel twitch in his still firm grip.

They jumped apart quickly after their minutes daze, scooting as far away from each other as possible without looking to suspicious.

Riku's perfect timing brought both him and Sora back at that precise moment. They took their seats silently Riku smirking at the tangible tension hanging in the air.

"You two okay?" he asked evilly unable to pass up the opportunity at causing more discomfort.

"Yes." They both answered quickly not bothering to look up from their laps that they were so intently staring at.

"Good," He said nonchalantly, looking out the window "because we're there."

Sora perked up instantly looking out the window his eyes widening with amazement. "Wow!" he sighed in awe "It's huge!"

Riku's smirk turned into a grimace as he tried to block out thoughts of Sora saying that in a different context.

Axel who had seemed to regain his composure enough to look up noticed Riku's train of thought and smirked evilly to himself as he decided to take Sora's simple statement a step further.

"Bigger is better." He said smirking.

Riku grimaced further fists clenched.

Sora and Roxas both looked at him questioningly as he smiled further. "It will be easier for us to get around teachers on a larger playing field." He explained receiving a smirk from Roxas who seemed to have finally caught on, a look of worry from Sora, and a death glare from his best friend.

He smiled sheepishly at Riku before turning to Sora. "Still worried we will get caught?" he asked half teasingly.

"It's just so… risky." He explained looking down at his shoelaces.

"Don't worry Sora, If we do get caught, these two here are excellent liars. I'm sure they could come up with some story as to why we're out of bed."

"Yeah," Axel said thoughtfully. "We could tell them all that Sora had heard noises and wanted us to see if there was a monster."

"You know, they might actually buy that." Roxas said smirking.

Sora pouted as the other three broke out laughing only increasing their volume when Sora childishly stuck his tongue out at his twin.

They came to a stop a few minutes later and people grabbed their bags and began filing out of the bus. The four boys joined the crowed as they shuffled out of the bus and into the large hotel.

Even Roxas was unable to hide his awe as they walked into the immaculate lobby.

"Come on we're all on the third floor." Riku told them. He was the only one who was not completely stunned by their surroundings. They followed him into the large stainless steel elevator still looking around with interest.

Once inside he told the elevator boy politely the floor they were on and leaned back against the wooden side casually. Two blue pairs of eyes fell on him stunned and unblinking as he merely shrugged them off not wanting to explain at that moment.

They both silently left him alone after a reassuring glance form Axel as the doors opened.

"Floor three sir's." the elevator boy said politely placing his hand in front of the door to stop it from closing.

They all steeped into a long hallway that was scattered with doors. "305 is our room." Riku informed Sora pointing to the third door on the left.

He nodded to show that he had understood before looking apprehensively at his bother.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother before clearing his thought and addressing the red head. "We are in room 359."

Axel nodded as well before turning back to Riku. "Meet back here when we finished?" he asked.

"Sure." Riku agreed.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while we are gone." He told Sora looking out the corner of his eye at Roxas who smirked at the implied message that had soared over the other two's heads.

"Sure." Sora agreed half heartedly, pulling his shiny plastic key card out of his pocket and sliding it into the slot beneath the handle and walking in.

Riku followed smiling slightly and wondering how on earth he had ended up with such good luck. He was still pondering when he ran into something solid.

"Sora what's the…" he trailed off following the smaller boys gaze. Their room was nice and spacious decorated tastefully in a mixture of pale woods and silvers, but Sora's gaze was fixed on the large king sized bed that sat in the middle of their room. It was large, adorned with a silky black spread and embroidered with silver threads.

"It must have been a mistake." Riku said calmly, although to him the thought of sharing a bed with Sora was a wonderful idea. "I'll just have to call them and tell them there has been a mistake." He said turning to go get the phone.

"No!" Sora said to quickly for his own liking. "I mean we have to hurry so we don't miss dinner and I'm really hungry." He complained rubbing his stomach hoping Riku hadn't noticed his blush.

"Yeah, your right," he said silently thanking the gods, knowing full well that they would be getting back far to late to even think about switching the beds.

"Besides," Sora said innocently, "It's not like we've never shared a bed before."

Riku twitched, they had shared a bed often when they were younger but a year ago when he had hit 17 and his hormones kicked into overdrive the silver haired teen quickly put an end to it.

Riku shook his head and pulled his suitcase to the bed placing it none to gently atop it. Sora followed suit doing so a little more gently before unzipping his duffel bag and riffling through its contents looking for the gods only knew what.

Riku shook his head and unzipped his own and neatly pulled out a folded shirt and pair of kaki pants.

"Found it!" Sora said happily pulling out a sky blue hoodie with black stars adorning it.

Riku chuckled at the brunette's antics while opening a second pouch on his suitcase and pulling out a white studded belt.

He looked up at Sora who was pulling his tee shirt off. Riku clasped a hand to his nose already able to smell the metallic as he watched the brunette pull his shirt over his head his arms crossed above his head. "Sora has anyone told you that you undress like a stripper?" he asked before thinking.

The brunette looked up at his friend his shirt now completely off and blushed turning away from Riku.

"Roxas mentioned it once but I thought he was only joking." He mumbled embarrassedly.

Riku chuckled slightly hand still clamped on his nose. The sound seemed to reassure Sora because he continued changing slowly by unzipping his pants. That did it. Riku could now fell the blood slowly trickling onto his fingers.

He quickly fled to the bathroom clothes in hand shutting the door quickly and attempting to quiet his racing heart. He closed his eyes head leaning against the door attempting to ignore cretin other problems at the moment.

'Damn kid's such a tease, and he has no clue he's doing it.' He shook his head before turning to the clothes he had dropped on the floor and started the task of dressing himself.

Outside Sora's head snapped up at the sound of the bathroom door closing. 'Is Riku okay? Did I offend him or something?'

Worried thoughts quickly flooded his mind 'maybe he thinks I'm some kind of whore or something.' He pulled his clean jeans and tank top quickly, swiftly moving to the door raping shyly on it with two knuckles. "You okay Riku?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine… nosebleed." He answered quickly.

"Oh…. Okay." Sora said slightly reassured. 'its probably for the dryness on the bus.' He thought turning back to the bed and grabbing his hoodie and placing it loosely on his shoulders. He walked over to the large plush couch and plopped down waiting patiently for Riku.

A few minutes later Riku walked out of the bathroom. Sora looked up and they both stared at each other.

Riku couldn't help it. The sight of Sora sprawled out on the couch in tight faded jeans and a tight black tank top with his blue hoodie hanging off of his shoulders made him look vulnerable.

Sora's mouth was agape. Riku had on tight kaki pants that showed off his perfection in both the back and the front, riding just low enough for Sora to see an inch of pale perfect skin.

He also wore a snug black button up shirt that showed his tight muscles. The first two buttons were undone so his pale neck was visible. He wore two silver chains one with a detailed heart and the other with and equally as detailed key.

A knock at the door brought them both crashing back down to reality. They both looked away blushing to busy worrying about the fact that they were staring to notice that the other was too.

When the person knocked a second time Riku went over to the door to open it revealing Axel and Roxas. They strode in casually stopping at the foot of the bed, and congratulating themselves on the fact that they could stop themselves from bursting out with laughter.

"Yeah…umm…they kind of messed up our room arrangements." Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"So it would appear." Roxas said even toned and proud of it.

"Your room is bigger than ours." Axel commented looking around. His eyes fell on his best friend who appeared to be somewhere deep in thought. "Time to go?" he asked smiling as Riku snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah." He said grabbing wallet off the bed and sliding it into his back pocket before heading toward the door Sora and Roxas following silently.

They all conjugated in the spacious hotel lobby, among their other students.

"I wonder what's for dinner I'm starved." Sora complained rubbing his stomach for dramatic effect.

"Me to, I hope its Pizza." Axel said with a distant look on his face.

Riku rolled his eyes turning to the other smaller boy "Can you believe these two Roxas?"

Roxas smiled slightly "I kinda got use to it." He explained. "I mean after only the gods know how many years with these two gluttons one tends to block them out."

Sora huffed "You don't listen to me Roxy?" he whined looking hurt.

"Nope, Not usually." He stated bluntly. Riku chuckled and Axel smiled as Sora stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Hey guys." Came a cheery voice from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. He seemed to be fighting his way towards them, if the people being pushed roughly aside were anything to judge from.

"Hey Demy!" Sora said excitedly waving to the blonde that was fighting his way over to them.

"Hey Sora!" He said panting slightly "How are you guys?" he asked looking at the four.

"Good," Axel said absent mindedly "where's your boy friend?" He searched the crowd looking to see if the boy had been still fighting through the crowd.

"Oh Zexy, he stayed back by Tidus and Marly you know how anti-social he tends to be." He said waving his hand dismissively.

"Shame, I have to remember to thank him." Axel said winking at Roxas who was looking puzzled.

"Oh." The shorter blonde said in sudden realization. "So you and Axel are cousins." Demyx nodded. 'Odd.' Roxas thought 'I've known Demyx since grade school and Axel since before I can remember but I never realized they were related.'

While Roxas was thinking Demyx and Riku cast Axel questioning glances. Axel smiled innocently at Riku before turning to Demyx and mouthing 'tell you later.' Demyx nodded and turned to Sora

"You guys have to sit with us at dinner." He told the brunette smiling happily.

"Wait who's us exactly?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Only you four, Marly, Tidus, Zexy and me," Demyx said smiling at the platinum blonde. "Come on please Riku." He begged.

"Alright then," Riku agreed against his better judgment.

Demyx brightened up immediately "Great I'll go tell the others see you at the restaurant." He said excitedly bouncing back through the crowds.

Riku, Roxas, and Axel shook their heads while Sora waved good-bye this time.

Riku, Sora, Axel and Roxas walked back into their hotel amongst the crowd of students.

"That was fun," Sora said rubbing his stomach. "Although I think I could have done without the three extra pieces I had to eat."

"If you weren't such a klutz you wouldn't have had that problem." Roxas said smirking "Axel Riku and I didn't any problem with it."

They had all gone to Pizza Uno for dinner. It was a nice pizza place with amazing Chicago style Pizza. Naturally all of them had ordered what else but pizza and their table (or rather Sora, Demyx, and Marluxia) decided to play a game with the remaing slices. They had passed each slice around the table on the spatula, and if anyone dropped it they in turn had to eat it. Everyone was fairly good at the game except for Sora who seemed to struggle greatly with his clumsiness.

"I was surprised that even Zexion and Tidus played usually they just sit their." Riku said thinking aloud.

"Well they are extreme suckers for their boyfriends. It's common knowledge that Demyx could get Zexion to streak through the school naked if he wanted." Sora said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I could picture Tidus doing it he's kinda full of himself but Zexion."

Sora nodded. "He would just walk about as if noting was wrong his nose stuck in one of his books." Roxas said nonchalantly.

The whole group smirked at the image of the cool collected Zexion walking around in absolutely nothing with just a book.

"Well this is our room Sora." Riku said as he began digging in his back pocket for his key card.

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow." Axel said before grabbing the blondes arm and leading him away.

Sora noticed smiling slyly before turning to back to Riku who had gotten the door open.

The walked down the hallway only glancing back at the other two as they heard the door shut.

"Axel, you can let go of my arm." Roxas told him as he turned back around. "That wasn't even necessary you know." He hid his frown as the warmth of Axels hand had left his arm.

"Well I couldn't let you thwart our plan with over protectiveness for your brother now could I?" Axel said casually.

Roxas shook his head "Although it is hard to believe I am the younger, by like five minutes therefore I'm not suppose to be the protective one."

"I guess." He hadn't really known what had compelled him to grab his arm but he felt better when he had. He just shrugged it off taking his own key card out of his own back pocket as they reached the door.

Axel hand redirected Roxas' gaze to fix itself upon the red heads ass. 'For being so skinny he does have a nice ass.' He thought before mentally kicking himself. 'Friend. Just a friend.' He told himself harshly as he walked into the room.

He sighed as the red wall filled his senses. He had the slight feeling that Axel had also made some changes to their own room arrangements while he fixed the others. Roxas walked to his bed before comfortably throwing himself atop it.

"We need a plan for tomorrow." Axel said sitting in the couch that had been placed next to Roxas' bed.

"Aww… but I'm tiered." He complained faking a yawn. Axel raised a thin brow.

"That was so obviously fake." He said smirking.

"Fine what do you suggest Axel?"

"Well I know for a fact that Sora is afraid of sharks." He began.

"He's afraid of a lot of things."

"Well I've been to the Shed's aquarium before. I would be rather easy to lock them in there."

Roxas nodded in understanding. "We could leave them for a bit Riku could do some comforting. I like it."

"Thank you." Axel said kicking back and putting his feet on the black coffee table.

"You think they have a clue what we're up too?" Roxas asked.

"No, Riku would have confronted it. I almost blew it for a sec though telling Dem I needed to thank Zexion."

"Are you going to tell him what we're up to?" Roxas asked.

"Probably, Dem was born a match maker he got Tidus and Marluxia together and they've been going strong for five years now." He said smirking "besides I know Demyx and he's as treacherous as me when it comes to getting people together."

Roxas smirked "Good I have a felling it's going to be harder than I first thought to get these two together."

Axel nodded. 'Especially if I start to grow feelings for my partner in crime,' He thought warily.


End file.
